


Cyare'se

by jewelofmandalore



Series: The Way of the Force, My Love [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged up Ahsoka, Ahsoka needs a hug from Rex specifically, Alternate Universe, Angst, Au - Order 66 ended differently, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heroes turned parents, Mando'a, PTSD, Post-Order 66, Rex Needs a Hug, Rexsoka baby, Smut, Some Canonical Death, Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: "You're just as good as I remember." Rex said, a hint of nostalgia lacing his voice.The sticks clattered to the ground as Ahsoka took heaving breaths still facing away from him."Haven't practiced in a while actually." She responded, her voice cracking ever so slightly."Ahsoka" He whispered. Her head whipped around, lekku swinging. A few hot tears fell down her cheeks as she ran to him. His arms enveloped her as soon as she reached him, pulling her into a crushing hug. He dug his face into the space between her neck and lekku, breathing in her cinnamon scent. Ahsoka's arms flew around his neck dragging him as close as he could be with her. They were almost the same height now, Rex probably had a two inches on her, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except Ahsoka and Rex finally together.She could feel the wetness of his own cheeks on her neck and she sighed contently. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A stroke of inspiration at 3am has lead to this beautiful story! Depending on the feedback I might write the sequel to it.
> 
> Mando'a translations at the end
> 
> Sidenote: Ahsoka is 19 when order 66 happened in my AU so it's not underage, and she is 21 when this story is taking place.
> 
> follow the tumblr @jewelofmandalore

Kata began fussing as her extended arms grew tired from waiting for her mother to pick her up. The Togruta began to take notice of her daughter's cries and walked over. Ahsoka carefully pulled Kata out of the wooden high chair, and held the girl to her chest cooing soft words hoping to calm the fussy baby. 

After Kata relaxed, Ahsoka slowly went into the living room and set the baby down onto the fur rug covering the floor. The little girl's attention was immediately drawn to the small blocks scattered about and her face turned into a furrowed type of look. 

Ahsoka sucked in a breath. That was a face she had recently come to adore. The face of Kata's father. She sat down beside her little one and tucked a stray whispered of blonde hair behind her ear.

It was ironic, when Kata was born she looked much more human than she did Togruta. Ahsoka found it quite amusing. She had no resemblance of lekku or montral buds, and in their place was too humanoid ears. Kata also had blonde hair, similar to her dads. The babies skin though, was what told everyone she was of Togruta blood. It was a rusty orange, almost identical to her mothers, and she had quite defined white markings on her face for a baby of seven months. Of course they would detail more as she got older, but they were very much in a pattern, similar to Ahsoka's. There was a white stripe on each wrist and two stripes circling Kata's thighs. 

It was a bittersweet moment when streaks of Rex shone through their baby girl. Knowing she had a product of their love, yet knowing that Rex left her all those years ago. Her heart still often ached from the moment she awoke and realized he was gone. 

_The bed felt empty when Ahsoka began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and she patted the spot where Rex had fallen asleep last night. It was lacking a person, and no longer warm from body heat. Ahsoka frowned, but it quickly grew into a smile as she remembered last nights activities. Escaping one of the most lethal attacks the galaxy had ever known might cause two people to admit their feelings to each other and make passionate love came to mind. She could feel her lekku turn a deeper shade of blue as she blushed. _

_After a moment, Ahsoka opened her eyes fully and stretched, welcoming the friendly ache of her thighs and back. She pulled the sheet around herself and walked out of the bunker bedroom into the kitchen expecting to find Rex making cafe or something. When it proved to be empty, she grew worried._

_What happened to Rex?_

_Then, she spotted a cream colored flimsi note on the table. Ahsoka walked over to it and sat down in one of the chairs, she picked up the note and began to read it._

_My Soka,_

_I had to leave. I couldn't stay. You will be much safer without the burden of a clone at your back. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Please stay safe, I promise we'll meet again cyare. _

_I love you._

_\- Rex_

_The tears were falling from her face before she knew it and she pulled the note to her chest as soft sobs escaped her mouth. How could Rex leave her? How was she supposed to survive in a galaxy that didn't want her alive? _

_She was truly alone now. _

_Without Anakin, or Master Plo, or Master Obi Wan. She was without Padme and Bariss, and her men. _

_And now Rex._

_Ahsoka felt like she couldn't breathe. But she breathed anyways. She took a few big deep breaths and went back into the bedroom to get dressed and collect her things. _

_Rex was gone. And it was up to her to live now. _

_They would meet again, he'd said. She really wanted to believe him._

Even now, Ahsoka had to take a deep breath to recover from the flashback she often got. Her daughter was staring curiously at her, and Ahsoka placed a kiss on Kata's forehead to soothe her. Kata continued playing with the miscellaneous toys, and Ahsoka went back to thinking. A thing she did often these days. 

Everything was easy to recall, and always came back to her mind vividly. How she narrowly escaped Mandalore, how she stole a ship and went to the furtherest corner of the galaxy. Landing on a backwater planet that wasn't even plugged into a database, and stumbling upon a friendly village. They all almost adopted her, she mused. They helped build her a house, and aided her in cultivating a garden and raising the local animals. 

Even with all the help and kind actions, Ahsoka struggled with PTSD and depression for a while. She often pondered how alone she was in the galaxy, no matter how many dinner parties or festivals she attended. 

It wasn't until she discovered she was with child that Ahsoka decided she needed to get better. If not for herself, than for the baby. 

Looking back on it now, Kata was her saving grace. She probably wouldn't have survived much longer without her daughter. 

The kindness the village, _her family_, had showed her then, was still the kindness she received now. Lara would watch Kata whenever Ahsoka needed to go out, Ca'meer was a mother of three of her own and gave Ahsoka some of the best advice she had ever received, and Jor built anything she had needed. A crib, a high chair, anything she asked. Jor and Ca'meer were married, and Lara and Ca'meer had become her closest friends.

As hard and scary as it was, Ahsoka wouldn't trade motherhood for anything. Not even Rex. She loved Kata more than her self, and was eternally grateful for what Rex had given her. 

The sun was touching the grass when she looked out the window. 

"Time for bed adi'ka." Ahsoka whispered picking up the baby. She walked into the Kata's bedroom and changed the little girl into sleep clothes. Ahsoka laid the baby down into the white wood crib and stroked her forehead. 

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ner ad." In her free time since the rise of the empire, Ahsoka was able to teach herself Mando'a. It felt like a beautiful secret language between herself, Kata, and Rex wherever he may be. She was pretty fluent, but her pronunciation needed a little work.

After setting the baby monitor up, Ahsoka went into her room and changed her own clothes into a simple sleep shirt and sleep shorts. She splashed some water onto her face and crawled into bed. 

Nighttime was always hard. It reminded her of what she once had. What she held so dearly for that one night it was given to her. Most people might've regretted it, making love to someone and then becoming pregnant with their child. Not once had Ahsoka wished it never happened.

When she was struggling to remember happiness and serenity, she often thought of that wonderfully reckless night. 

_It was always those golden eyes dripping honey, staring into the vast ocean blue of her own. Armor and battlewear scattered carelessly across the bunker's bedroom floor. The bed squeaked softly with every loving thrust of Rex's hips._

_Her moans filled the room, only to be battled with his groans into her montrals. _

_It felt like all the months of pent up tension and secret love during the siege had finally broken through in a tidal wave of near death experiences. They had narrowly escaped the clones that had turned, only to find themselves in a locked bunker, and within minutes they were confessing feelings and ripping off clothing. _

_The freedom of the whole thing was exhilarating, it didn't matter what was happening outside, or in the whole galaxy for that matter. All that was important was Ahsoka and Rex, having the best sex of their lives. _

_A broken wail echoed across the room as her hips lifted off the mattress and she clawed at Rex's back, her climax in full force. His own hips stuttered as he moaned into her shoulder and let himself fill her with his seed. _

_After the high faded, he pulled out and laid his head on her chest. _

_"I love you." Rex had said to her. And she would never forget it. The hoarseness of his voice, or the trickle of fluid down her thighs, or way his head against her heartbeat felt. _

_"I love you too." She replied. _

_They sat like that for a while until they fell asleep. _

If only Ahsoka had known that would be the last time she saw him. 

Many men in the village (which was bigger than she had thought) had asked for her hand. The first few times, she didn't even consider it. Her heart belonged to Rex and Rex only. Then, men became cocky, thinking she wanted a man just because she was with child. Ahsoka quickly shut that down and became determine to raise the baby on her own.

Or with Rex, dare he ever return. 

Yet, as much as she ached for him every day, she was still mad at him. Mad at him for just leaving her, without asking what she wanted. 

Ca'meer often joked how Ahsoka could live without the lovemaking talents of a man for so long, and Ahsoka would laugh with her. Because for all the spice in the galaxy, she herself didn't even know. 

All it took was one memory about the way Rex had kissed her, _loved her_ and her desire for any other man became nonexistent. 

What was the purpose of loving a man who you didn't truly want to be with?

Ahsoka laughed. 

Motherhood had made her wise.

She turned over in the bed so she could face the window, the curtains billowing in the nighttime breeze. She drew the blanket up to her shoulders and drifted off into a light slumber.

It was early when Ahsoka woke. The bright red sun just peeking over the rolling hills. She stretched and got up to check the monitor. Kata was sound asleep, sucking on her thumb. Ahsoka smiled, a good morning this was turning out to be so far.

She headed into the kitchen and set out some Mellorian pears and other fruits for breakfast. She began slicing them up and plated half, the other half she put into a bowl which she proceeded to mash up for Kata. With the sliced pears, she also served cooked nuna. 

Although her daughter was half human, her appetite was proving to be very Togruta. Kata was very carnivorous and ate meat with almost every meal. 

Her food was set out on her high chair and Ahsoka walked over to the living room, sitting on the soft couch. Every day she internally thanked Jor for helping her build an amazing hut with such a productive open concept. 

Contently, Ahsoka picked up her holopad and did some reading. When that quickly got boring, she opted to organize some drawers in her room. While sorting through the few dresses Ahsoka owned, she stumbled upon a cream colored envelope with a thick center. Curiously she pulled it out and dumped its contents onto her bed. Photos fell from the envelope scattering upon the sheets. As Ahsoka turned the photos over and looked at them she realized they were all from the day of Kata's birth. Beautifully printed flimsi pieces with photos of Lara and Ca'meer holding her and smiling, close up photos of Kata's tiny fingers and face. Ahsoka's favorite as she sorted through was the first time she held her daughter. A white off the should tunic smeared with blood, but Kata's little form in her arms, tears tracking down Ahsoka's flushed face. Ahsoka mused, it captured the exact moment she had fallen hopelessly in love with her little baby. 

Ahsoka put the rest of the photos on her nightstand but placed her favorite next to her completed journal on a bookshelf in the living area. 

Then, she could hear Kata's first few cries from her sensitive hearing, and got up to go check on her daughter.

It was a very beautiful day outside, so Ahsoka thought is best to bring Kata into the market for some things needed for dinner. She dressed her in some clothes and put a little hat on her head so she wouldn't burn. Ahsoka herself simply decided to wear a light pink sundress and opted for no shoes. Clothing choices were very laid back in the village.

The walk to the market was nice, and they were able to wave and say a hello to all their neighbors. Kata became fixated with random things along the way, but still giggled and enjoyed the walk. 

Ever since Kata had been growing inside her belly Ahsoka had sensed the force in her. A sickening thought she soon banished. The force pulsing through her daughter. 

But as Kata grew each passing day, the force became more present in her. Ahsoka had meditated on it for a while, and decided that since she would not show signs of full force sensitivity until about three years of age. For now she would be fine. Still, the thought of a force sensitive child frightened her.

The market was busier than Ahsoka would have thought it to be when they arrived. Everyone knew everyone in the village due to its small size and primitive way of living yet evolved culture. By the fruit stand Ahsoka spotted her closest friends, Lara and Ca'meer casually picking out the a carton of berries. As she walked closer though, she could hear them gossiping about something. Ahsoka smiled, nothing out of the norm.

"Pretty day it is outside girls." Ahsoka said still grinning. 

"Soka!" The two women exclaimed almost in unison. Ca'meer turned around showing her youngest, a two year old named Jeb, in a swaddle by her chest, and Lara just had an abundance of food in her arms. She loved cooking.

"Where's Zulu and Umo?" Ahsoka asked, wondering where Ca'meer's other two rascals were.

Ca'meer laughed, "Somewhere by the field with Jor." She said waving in the direction of a safe park like field where families often took their children to play.

"I was thinking of having everyone over for dinner tonight? We could watch the sun go down..." Lara said enticingly. Ca'meer and Ahsoka couldn't refuse an good home cooked meal with great company so they both said yes. 

Someone bumped into her, and when she turned around she realized he was an off worlder. He still had his flight suit on and was eating a rather large nabooian pear. 

"Was that an off-worlder?" Ahsoka whispered to her group of friends. Ca'meer shook her head. 

"A ship landed a few miles off and they're crew is spending a few nights here. The chief said it was fine, and they look nice enough."

"How the kriff did they even find this place?" Ahsoka asked growing mildly concerned. Lara shrugged. 

"No idea. But in all honestly I think they crash landed here. Either that or they got lost, because no one comes to Rorla on purpose." Lara added.

The force was telling her something, Ahsoka couldn't tell what it was, but she knew she had to trust her gut. "I'll be by the butcher. See you both for dinner." She said before leaving. Obviously she wasn't going to the butchers stand but if the girls knew she was really going to check out the foreign crew and ship, they never would have let her gone alone. 

Ahsoka could easily differentiate the off worlders, they had on jackets made of leathers and boots and some were either wearing their helmet or holding it. It stood out against the warm colors of the dresses and the tribal markings and outfits the villagers wore. As she navigated her way through the crowd, she analyzed that the crew seemed to be made up of men only. So far only two were humanoid, one was twi'lek, and one Arcona. They looked seemingly friendly, but only time would tell.

As she reached the edge of the market Ahsoka spotted two men in the same pilot suit as the others walk into one of the village cantinas. While the village was small, with a large population of women and children, you'd be surprised at how rowdy the cantinas and bars could get.

Intrigued, Ahsoka entered the cantina following slightly behind them as to not let them know she was following them. They seemed on edge, and they still had their helmets on. The force flowed through them, they were definitly not force sensitive, but more susceptible than most people. As if they had spent a lot of time with force sensitive people.

The two men found a small table at the back of the cantina, and picked up two menus. Ahsoka guessed they were ordering lunch. She stood a little further away, and shifted Kata from one hip to another. Thankfully the baby had drifted off to sleep during the walk through the market.

A server approached their table and kindly took their orders. The same server came up to Ahsoka but she politely said she was still deciding. Ahsoka sat wondering if they would ever take off their helmets, she didn't really have a reason for following them or being so interested, but something about them was calling her. 

Patiently she waited, sipping on a water she had ordered. Finally, their food arrived and both men clicked a latch on their helmets as to remove them. Ahsoka played a mind game, inwardly guessing what they'd look like or if they'd be some exotic species. 

The two men pulled their buckets off slowly and revealed a face only Ahsoka would know. 

She had to quickly set down her drink before she dropped it, since her hands started shaking. Her eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard.

_What were they doing here_?

_How are they even alive?_

A million questions raced through her mind as Ahsoka processed who was sitting in front of her. 

Rex.

_And_ Kix. 

Both alive and well by the looks of it. 

Kix's hair had grown out a bit, soft black locks falling messily over the clean shaven aurabesh he still had inscribed. His face bore more lines of worry since the last time she had seen him, on Mandalor, but that was to be expected. Blinking to clear the forming tears from her eye, she took in all of Rex. He looked almost the same as to when he left her. Tall, strong, his hair was nearly identical to that during the war, but the blonde had faded from a gold to a near platinum color. Must've been from all the sun exposure. 

There was a small ropey scar going across one cheekbone that intrigued Ahsoka. What had he been doing before he got here?

_Not with me._ She thought bitterly.

As soon as she said it in her mind though, she regretted it. Love was a complicated thing. Especially under whatever circumstances you would call this.

He was just as beautiful as Ahsoka remembered. His presence welcomed safety. Now everything fell into place, Rex and Kix had probably joined a crew to remain hidden and finally decided the space smuggler life wasn't for them. And knowing Rex he probably entered the same code as Ahsoka to find some backwater planet. 

They were so alike sometimes it was scary.

She remained standing at the high table for a few minutes before Kata began to squirm in Ahsoka's hold. 

"Shhh shhh." She tried calming her daughter, but to no avail. She bit her cheek. She had to go. 

Hopefully they would be here a little longer, or if Ahsoka's predictions were correct, they would be staying permanently. Slowly she walked out of the cantina. Her heart broken into little pieces. This was definitely _not _how she had expected this day to go. 

Once Kata was put down for her afternoon nap, Ahsoka paced the living room.

_What the kriff was she supposed to do?! He just left her, with good intent, but he did just leave her. And almost two years later he hadn't come looking for her. On the other hand, she still loved Rex. Of course she did, she would never love another like she loves Rex. Not to mention Kata, their child. Not just her's. He had a right to know about his daughter. _

Ahsoka smiled. He would want to be a part of Kata's life. 

_But would he?! And what would the village think? Suddenly some pilot and his friend appear from space and one of them turns out to be her long lost lover and the father to her child? That would certainly cause some suspicion._

_But who even cared. Not a day went by that she wasn't thinking of Rex. So why deny herself this pleasure? The one thing the force had done right._

And after about an hour of contemplating, Ahsoka reached a decision. She would continue to keep a close eye on Rex, but would not approach him. If they happened to meet, then it was the way of the force.

But she couldn't just stay cooped up inside watching Kata sleep knowing Rex and Kix were out there. She became restless and decided to com Lara. 

"Hey I know this is super last minute, but any chance you could come over and watch Kata right now? She just taking a nap and there's something I need to attend to." Ahsoka asked trying to sound normal.

"Of course, I'll be over in five. Also I might have to start dinner prep at your house so I'm bringing the food!" Lara answered. The com clicked off and Ahsoka decided to change her outfit. It just seemed that a loose sundress might not be the best outfit choice to sneak around trying to find someone.

She opted for black leggings and a simple navy tunic with her brown boots. Lara arrived soon after, and Ahsoka thanked her once ore before leaving. 

The village was just as busy at night, but in an opposite way. Ahsoka had soon become accustomed to the party like vibe every night. Adults often took the nighttime as the perfect time to have some fun, go out to the bars and cantinas, dance and drink, and have _lots_ of sex.

Needing a drink before she took on this adventure, Ahsoka walked into the closest bar she could find and sat down at the counter. 

"You're strongest shot of cornelian whiskey please." She said throwing down a few credit chips. The Togruta working at the bar to the chips and left to pour her a drink. 

After two downs of the whiskey, Ahsoka decided it was time to actually _do_ something. She left the bar and browsed the streets for a bit. The cantinas were very busy tonight, so looking for two people in particular was proving to be difficult. After searching almost every bar, she decided to give it a rest for tonight. The force was still foggy and thick in her head though, and she knew it wouldn't clear itself on its own.

Quietly she slipped off the streets and walked to the open fields. Picking one that was a good ways away, she began stretching. This was an activity she did often, when she really needed to clear her head. It was the only release she got these days.

Ahsoka grabbed two of the nearest sticks, good sized ones resembling her lightsabers, and began practicing her forms. Slowly but surely she dove right back into the groove. The flips and the defensive positions were second nature to her. A familiar ache in her heart began to pang as she calmly trained. She needed to go _faster_. Ahsoka picked up the pace twirling her body and swiveling her wrists. She began to sweat, and it was not unwelcome. She moved further into the hills so she could perform more openly. 

Ahsoka was about to begin her Ataru section when a voice easily recognizable spoke. 

"You're just as good as I remember." Rex said, a hint of nostalgia lacing his voice. 

The sticks clattered to the ground as Ahsoka took heaving breaths still facing away from him.

"Haven't practiced in a while actually." She responded, her voice cracking ever so slightly. 

"Ahsoka" He whispered. Her head whipped around, lekku swinging. A few hot tears fell down her cheeks as she ran to him. His arms enveloped her as soon as she reached him, pulling her into a crushing hug. He dug his face into the space between her neck and lekku, breathing in her cinnamon scent. Ahsoka's arms flew around his neck dragging him as close as he could be with her. They were almost the same height now, Rex probably had a two inches on her, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except Ahsoka and Rex finally together. 

She could feel the wetness of his own cheeks on her neck and she sighed contently. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Rex took an audible deep breath.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again either." He replied still hugging her tightly. Slowly though, he pulled away and looked into her brilliantly blue eyes. His own were just as golden as she remembered. Every beautiful feature that made him the most handsome man out of millions to her was still there. Lightly she traced the scar across his cheekbone. Leaving her hand against his face and let it linger. He pulled her close once more, but this time into a searing kiss. 

His lips were soft, and a little salty from the tears. Rex's arms snaked around he waist as he opened his mouth allowing her entrance. The kiss was the most amazing kiss she'd ever had. It was desperate and warm, sweet yet full of passion.

Ahsoka could never describe how much she missed her Rex.

They pulled away, slightly out of breath and rested their foreheads against one and other. 

"I missed you. So so much." She told him, still drinking in his presence.

"I know. I missed you too 'Soka. I missed you so much it was killing me." The desperation in his eyes told her all the truth she needed to know. They pulled away and he slowly sat on the soft grass that covered the hills. She followed, but kept a distance this time.

She had questions that needed to be answered.

Rex looked her over. "You look beautiful. Older." He added with a small smirk. She smiled. "And you. Older I mean." Ahsoka replied letting out a laugh. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you leave me Rex?" Ahsoka asked looking into the sunset. He was quiet for a minute.

"I had to. I couldn't stay with you, it was too dangerous. Order 66- the Empire- all of it was so new and it was too risky to roam the galaxy as an ex Jedi and a clone. I wasn't willing to risk your life."

"Isn't that a choice I should have been a part of?" Ahsoka replied getting slightly irritated.

"At the time, I didn't think so. I know you Ahsoka, and I know that after that night you wouldn't want to separate."

"So you just left me instead?!" She interrupted. "All I got from you was a small piece of flimsi Rex! After the night we had you shouldn't of wanted to separate either!" Ahsoka stood up, almost two years of compressed feelings bubbling over.

"I loved you -still do- and when I woke up from my first time, with a man I loved more than anything and realized he was gone I was broken! You left me alone in a galaxy that wanted me dead. Thank the force I ended up here because I probably would've died otherwise. And the only reason I'm still here today and not drinking my sorrows away in a bar or on another planet picking a fight with every person I meet is because of my daughter!" His face looked utterly broken for a moment. He obviously thought that she had moved on and had children with someone else.

"Our daughter." Ahsoka whispered. 

Rex's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he shot up from the ground.

_"What?"_ He croaked looking at her. 

Ahsoka took a deep breath. Not exactly how she imagined telling Rex, but it'll have to do. 

"After...after that night, you were supposed to be sterile so I remember us not using protection, but um I stole a ship and left Mandalore. I found Rorla and the people welcomed me. I quickly found out that I was _pregnant_. Rex, I-I didn't know what to do. I mean I was alone with this baby I was just supposed to take care of. But I couldn't leave her, or get rid of her. And, it was the best decision I've ever made." Ahsoka face began growing into a smile, and Rex looked at her with wonder in his eyes. "She's wonderful, just the most amazing little girl I've ever met. She seven months now, her name's Kata. She's beautiful too, looks like both of us. No lekku or montrals and she's got my eyes. Orange skin and my markings. You're going to love her." Ahsoka ended on a bittersweet note. She wasn't sure if Rex was _actually_ staying here. Hopefully he would now that he knew Ahsoka and Kata were hear. 

"Will you stay here? Now that you've found me?" She asked. He looked almost offended for a second.

"Ahsoka, I've been looking for you since I left you. And now that I've found you, and Kata, I'm never leaving again." He softly grabbed her hands. "If you'll have me back."

She laughed, hearty and full, and lept into his hold once more.

"Oh Rex. I love you, you di'kut." 

They laid on the grass for a while after that, looking at the moon and starts, and talking about how they've been without each other. Rex had just finished explaining how Kix survived Order 66 (he had his chip removed around the same time Rex did but pretended to be under orders until Rex returned. Together the left Mandalore and have been traveling the galaxy on a small smugglers ship for the two years Ahsoka's been here).

"Tell me more about Kata." He asked holding her hand.

"Well, she's smart, like you. She has that same furrowed brow thinking look that you do when you're making battle plans or deciding on what to choose for dinner. And- and I think she might be force sensitive. Which we don't have to talk about now, but she very talented. She can't walk or talk yet obviously, but you can tell she's thinking about things. Sleeps and feeds like a dream, still drinking my milk, but Kata will eat tiny pieces of nuna and mashed pears."

"Wow. 'Soka she sounds incredible. I can't wait to finally meet her." Rex turned to her smiling. 

"You'll meet her soon, but first I need some alone time with you.." Ahsoka replied smirking quite devilishly. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for this chapter taking so long to be up! My laptop keys were malfunctioning so I had to drop my computer off at the Apple Store, where they repaired the keys, but broke the power box. So one week of repairs turned into two and I was itching to write the entire time! 
> 
> But I wrote this entire thing in a span of 2 days (lol) and had plenty of time to plan out my other fics. I absolutely adore how this story came out, it is so beautiful to me!
> 
> Also, my thanksgiving break starts tomorrow so I will have plenty of time to write. Even though I'll be visiting my family, I will have chapters of other fics going up ;)
> 
> One final thing, the houses that everyone lives in are very very very nice large huts with wood floors and appliances and multiple rooms. Somethings I just don't know how to translate into the SWU lol so I thought I'd explain it. Also there aren't really any speeders or anythings, everyone just walks so there are no roads.

His kisses were as soft as she remembered. She breathed him in, caressing his cropped blonde hair. After a while Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile into their sweet kisses. She placed a gentle kiss on his nose and rested her forehead against his.Ahsoka knew that it was a sign of deep affection. A _keldabe kiss_Rex had told her once back during the war. she rolled over to the side and let out a quiet sigh of contentment.

”I should go back now.” She said hesitantly. “You and Kix have a place to stay right?”

Rex nodded. “We’re staying at the small motel in the town center. We’ll be fine” he said with a small smile.

They both stood up. Rex places one final kiss on her forehead before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “When will I see you again?” He asked.

”Tomorrow. Let’s meet for lunch at the cantina.” Ahsoka responded.

”See you then _cyare._”

Ahsoka smiled the entire way she walked home. The village was peaceful this time of night, and only the chirping of small insects could be heard. She felt bad for leaving Lara with Kata for so long, but she hadn’t regretted any of the time she had spent with Rex. Ahsoka noticed that most of the lights in her home were dimmed or shut off, so Kata was probably asleep and Lara mustn’t of been far behind. 

She quietly opened the door and walked inside. Lara was dozing on the couch and there were some dishes in the sink.

Lara must’ve had everyone over for dinner here, Ahsoka thought. She felt slightly bad for missing the meal, but Lara probably wasn’t too upset about it.

Ahsoka began quietly and carefully scrubbing the dishes and drying them off before putting them away. She her a soft cry and put down the plate she was washing, she walked into Kata’s room and saw her daughter gently thrashing in her crib.   
  
“Shhhhh it’s ok mama’s here Kata.” Ahsoka coed picking up the child. She began slowly rocking her back and fourth. Kata's cries soon turned into gurggles as she began sucking on her thumb. Ahsoka smiled at the adorable action of the baby, and set her down in the crib. She was quieter now, and Ahsoka figured that she would entertain herself until she fell asleep. 

The kitchen didn't take long to clean, and Ahsoka threw a blanket over Lara before heading into the 'fresher. She undressed and stepped into the hot water letting it warm her skin. Her mind seemed to fog, and whether it was from the steam emanating from the shower or the happy haze of thoughts of Rex, she couldn't tell. It was strange, none of it seemed real still. The fact that Rex, her Rex, was alive and whole and here. 

Ahsoka turned off the running water and wrapped herself in a soft grey towel. She picked up a buffing brush and gently scrubbed her lekku to get rid of the dirt from today's escapades. 

The towel was hung up, and Ahsoka dressed herself in sleep shorts and a loose long sleeve sleep shirt. Kata was sleeping soundly in her crib from the other room, so Ahsoka quietly closed the door and turned on the baby monitor. 

The night seemed calmer than usual, the curtains blowing in a serene breeze. A cool air drifted through the open widow and gave the room a crisp scent. Ahsoka pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the winds lull her to sleep.

It was unusual to wake to the smell of tuna eggs and meroolian pears in the morning, so Ahsoka rose with caution. She walked into the kitchen to find Lara scrambling eggs in a pan, while bouncing a giggling Kata on her hip. The little girl squealed happily when she saw her mother. 

"Morning Lara" Ahsoka said as Lara handed Kata over to her. 

"Morning Ahsoka! Just making breakfast, and having a fun morning with Kata bear!" The woman said while giving a light pinch to the baby's cheek. Ahsoka let the calm and happy energy radiating through the force fill her mind with light.

A feeling she had not had in a while. 

Ahsoka began setting the table while Kata suckled on one of the older Togruta's lekku. "Sorry for being out so late, I must have lost track of time." She said, trying to hide the fact that she was secretly reuniting with her long lost love. Lara waved her off. "Don't even mention it. Ca'meer and the kids came over and we all had dinner. We were just glad you finally got some personal time! When was the last time you spent more than a standard hour away from Kat?" She asked with a raised brow. 

Ahsoka pondered the thought for a moment. _How long had it been?_ She had been so wrapped up in caring for her newborn that she hadn't really focused on anything else. Not to mention the fact that if she spent too much time thinking about the rest of her life, she wouldn't be able to be the mother she wanted to be. It also often slipped Ahsoka's mind that she was only twenty-one, which plenty of people deemed too young to have a child. Ahsoka had grown up in wartime though, so maturity came quicker than most, and she never really knew how to indulge in one's self needs. She guessed most of her commanding habits had transferred to motherhood habits. 

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders after a moment of internal conflict. "Don't even remember. But I've been busy." She defended sitting Kata down in her high chair. 

Lara shook her head. "You seem happy this morning, whatever you did last night you should do again soon."

"Fine. What about today? During mid-afternoon? I can spend sometime in the town center by myself." Ahsoka suggested placing some of the plates of food onto the table. Lara's face lit up. "That sounds great!" I can take Kate to my house and she can nap while I do some chores." She suggested. 

They both sat down and began distributing the food consisting of tuna eggs, a platter of fruit, and strips of crispy nuna meat. Lara also poured two cups of blue milk. 

"I'll drop her off around twelve standard." 

The two women ate their breakfast and made conversation about the village gossip, the latest harvest, and other miscellaneous things.

Lara left and Ahsoka cleaned up while Kata played with wooden blocks on the floor. The more she looked at Kata, the more of her father she was starting to see in her. It was strange, yet comforting. And Ahsoka was ecstatic that she would be seeing Rex again today. 

She dried the final dish and picked up her daughter before setting her in the wooden sink in the kitchen. Kata was still small enough that she fit in the sink, and Ahsoka could easily wash her there. She squirted a floral smelling soap into her hands and began gently washing the baby while she splashed around in the bubbly water. Ahsoka then washed Kata's hair and rinsing it with the warm water. All the while, the baby giggling happily. Ahsoka dressed Kata in a loose yellow dress and smeared a small amount of white paste over her forehead and cheeks to protect her still forming markings from the sun. 

Ahsoka herself got dressed in a simple light blue sundress that went over the shoulder, and laced up her white sandals to mid calf. She adjusted her auks-tooth headdress, (wearing it gained her more respect in the village, it made her appear as a strong capable Togruta), and took a breath. 

_What if Rex ends up coming here after lunch?_ Ahsoka thought suddenly. 

Swiftly, she cleaned the house up a bit. Getting slightly nervous, a feeling the fiesta Togruta rarely felt, decided it best to just leave. She grabbed a small leather clutch with some credits and placed Kata on her hip before leaving her home. 

Lara happily took the baby and and Ahsoka stopped inside for a few minutes to make friendly conversation with Ca'meer. Ca'meer's own children began to become restless, so Ahsoka left. Not before giving her sweet little girl a kiss goodbye though. 

The village center was busy this time of day, and not to mention harvest season was just beginning. Cautiously, Ahsoka made her way through the bustling crowds and to the cantina. It wasn't too packed yet had a healthy amount of tables filled for the afternoon. She opted to wait outside by the door for Rex instead of going in and getting a table by herself. 

About five minutes passed before two strong arms found their way across Ahsoka waist, she turned around and saw Rex smiling wide in black pants, his black boots, and a blue long sleeve tunic. She kissed him without thinking, just so happy to see him again, and he kissed her back pulling her close. After a minute they parted, grinning like idiots. 

"Shall we?" He said motioning to the door of the restaurant. She giggled and nodded. He kept a hand on the small of her back as they walked into the cantina, and when they got in line to be seated, his hand slid perfectly into hers. 

It was strange how well they had slipped into domesticity in the short time they had been together. Simple things like holding hands and sharing kissed in public had been things Ahsoka hadn't even dreamed about. 

They were seated at a small table by the window facing the large lake the town center was built around. They could see happy families splashing in the cool water, and scattered animals sipping from it. Both took their seats and opened their menus. After a moment Rex put his down and looked at her puzzled. 

"Any recommendations? I have no idea what to get." 

Ahsoka put her menu down as well. "I suggest the colo fish or the fried nuna legs. Both are delicious." She said smiling a carnivorous smile. 

"Still a carnivore I see." He joked. She laughed." Hey, an akul doesn't change its stripes!" 

They ordered their food when a waitress came around, Ahsoka getting the nuna and Rex the colo fish. They both also ordered a glass of the corellian whiskey. 

"So...where is Kix?" Ahsoka questioned, concerned about the whereabouts of one of her oldest friends. Rex took a sip of his drink. "Went for a walk I think. He's always been a little different since, you know, but he's gotten worse since we landed here. Our ship took of this morning so now we're pretty much here forever. Not that I'm complaining, but I think its just all the people that overwhelming him." 

Ahsoka contemplated his words carefully. "Maybe if he saw me, if we met, he would be brought out of whatever he's in." She suggested. Rex's face lit up. "I think that's a great idea. It would definitely shock Kix in the best way possible." 

The food arrived and they ate peacefully for a moment. But Ahsoka had a question that had been on her mind since she first saw Rex. 

"How did you get that scar?" She asked curiously. He looked up from his meal but then smiled, the smile he would wear when he was about to tell a crazy story that often ended in Fives winning a bet or Rex getting horribly injured. Ahsoka bit her lip anticipating the scenario he was about to describe. 

"Kix and I were obviously part of this bounty hunter group right, but first we met them at an old cantina on Nat Hutta. By then we had changed up our look a bit as to not get discovered. Kix had grown out his hair a bit and we both had let some scruff grow. So we see this group, they look pretty sturdy, a nice variety, and they start looking us up and down from across the cantina. Kix says we should go ask them what they want, and maybe even ask to join their motley crew. I didn't think we had much to loose so why not. We walk over, they say that they're looking for two new members to help with their jobs. We say we want in. The captain, Jode was his name, looks from me to Kix and says "prove it". Now we just stand there, how were we supposed to prove it?" 

The whole time he's speaking, Rex is smiling and its so refreshing. Ahsoka sits on the edge of her seat listening intently. "The pilot points to another group of men sitting across the cantina arm wrestling and throwing back shots. "As initiation go take down the trandoshan." he says smiling deviliously. I volunteer to do it, because for all the skill Kix has in combat, he's still was a medic and I had some anger to get out of my system. Kix tells me not to get myself killed, nothing out of the norm, and I make my way over. The trandoshan immediately stands up, and he's got about a foot on me. He throws the first punch and sends me reeling backwards into the table behind me. Little does he know, he's dealing with one of the best captains the GAR produced-" Ahsoka laughs. "So I quickly gather my bearings and easily bring him into a headlock. Here's where the scar comes in, the _hut'uun_ decides to play unfair and pulls out his viroblade slicing my cheek to get out of my hold. It doesn't faze me, I've been through worse, so I just hold him tight as I can until he passes out from lack of air. Kix basically punched me in the face after I got hurt when he _specifically _told me not to. But anyways, thats how we became bounty hunters for the Jar'desh and I got this scar." He finished running a finger along the jagged skin. 

Ahsoka smiled ear to ear. It's been so long since she heard a story as exhilarating as that one, especially told by Rex. "Wow, what a dare devil you are." She said rolling her eyes. "Hey, it was _very_ badass." Rex argued also grinning. 

They finished their food as Rex paid the check. He insisted a pulled out credits from a pouch tied to his pants. A warm feeling took root inside Ahsoka, it was strange being taken care of for a change. She kind of liked it.

As Rex was about to stand up Ahsoka asked if he wanted to come over to her house for a bit. He froze momentarily. "Are you sure?" Ahsoka nodded. "I would like nothing more."

They walked through the village holding hands and pecking each others cheeks or lips everyone in a while, the ability to display public affection was being used to its full advantage. They made it to the more suburban part of the town and Ahsoka noticed Rex observing the families and children playing or lounging in the streets. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

A few people looked curiously at her, because for all that the people of this village weren't nosy, it must've been strange to see the single mother with a man. 

They approached a small cul de sac that consisted of Lara, Ca'meer, and Ahsoka's homes. 

"We have to go in the back way, I would rather not have my friends find out about you this way." She said leading him to her backyard. Rex laughed but followed her anyways. She hopped the fence that kept her garden and few animals safe, and Rex did the same marveling at the growing plants and grazing two animals. 

She unlocked the back door with a quick wave of her hand and lead Rex inside. He took a deep breath once standing in the kitchen where the door opened to. 

"Wow." He said swallowing. 

"Welcome home Rex ol' boy." Ahsoka said grinning and setting her clutch onto the kitchen counter. 

"Ahsoka it's amazing!" He said admiring the kitchen and walking over to the living room. He stopped and kneeled by the mess of Kata's toys picking up one of the blocks. "I this hers?" He asked. Ahsoka nodded.

Rex gently placed the block down and walked past the book shelf. He picked up the photo of Ahsoka holding Kata after she was born, and she could hear him sniffle. 

She walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "That's from the day she was born." Ahsoka pulled the journal from the shelf. "I documented most of my pregnancy in here." She handed it to him. He opened it and skimmed through the pages seeing all the writing. Rex handed both of the things back to her and she arranged them on the shelf once more. She took his hand and guided him through the rest of the house. 

"That's the 'fresher-" Ahsoka said pointing to the door off to the left. "-and here's Kata's room." 

Rex's eyes marveled at the blush pink paint and the wooden crib and changing table. There was an animal skin rug on the floor that looked quite soft, and a rocking chair off to the corner. He saw a mobile hanging above the crib with a pair of jaig eyes, a clone trooper helmet, and a lightsaber attached to it. Ahsoka had kept her mobile so obvious because the only people that went into Kata's nursery were Lara and Ca'meer, and they already knew about Ahsoka Jedi past and the fact that Kata's father was a clone. 

"Ahsoka.." He whispered peering into the crib. It was a mess of blankets and a little blue tooka doll. 

"Her clothes are in here." Ahsoka said pulling out two drawers from a dresser. "And her diapers and shoes are in these two." She said revealing two more drawers with little shoes and cloth diapers. 

Rex followed her and ran his hand over the finished wood. 

"Our room is across the hall." She grabbed his hand and led him into their bedroom. He smiled brightly. 

There was a large bed in the center against the wall, and a nightstand on both sides. A white dresser was placed on the wall across from the bed and it held framed photos of fond memories. There was also a closet off to the corner, and a basinet in the corner. Curtains billowed in the soft afternoon breeze. 

"Our room." Rex said sitting on the edge of the bed. Ahsoka bit her lip

"Only if you want it to be." She said getting suddenly nervous. Rex smiled. 

"Ahsoka, I love you. I won't ever leave you again. I _promise._" He kissed her hard. 

Her arms snaked around his neck and he gripped her waist. She jumped up and locked her legs around his waist and opened her mouth allowing his entrance. Between desperate kisses, Rex managed to ask, "Are you sure?".

Ahsoka nodded desperately before he laid her down on the bed. Rex began taking off his boots and unbuckling his pants while Ahsoka attempted to untie her sandals through stolen kisses. She threw her shoes into the corner and reached for the ends of his blue tunic pulling it up and over his head. Ahsoka let her eyes feast on his still toned tan chest littered with scars. 

"You're beautiful." She whispered running her hands over his muscled. Rex smiled and started pulling her dress over her head. As soon as more of her flesh was exposed, he began kissing her neck a collard bones while he shucked the rest of his clothing. She unclipped her bra from behind and let Rex throw it to the floor. He began kneeding the sensitive flesh and lightly nipping at her neck. One hand went up to her lekku and she moaned. He hooked his fingers around the lace seams and pulled her underwear down and off, tossing that to the floor as well. Rex ran his fingers gently over the silvery lines on her hips with a concerned look gracing his features. 

"Those are scars, from childbirth. You should have seen how big my belly was." Ahsoka whispered nipping at his ear. 

Rex smiled fondly. "_You_ are more beautiful than I will ever be." 

She fell into his words and gave herself over to the immense pleasure and love her gave her. 

They laid together in comfortable afterglow with Ahsoka laying her head on his chest. 

"Careful, you'll take one of my eyes out with you montrals now." Rex joked. 

Ahsoka laughed. And turned her head so she was facing him. 

"I want you to meet her. Tonight. And tomorrow I can see Kix. You can meet my friends, and we can finally be together." She said. She had laid out all of her cards. Now it was up to him how fast and how far he wanted to go. 

Rex wore the face he had when he was thinking, and it instantly reminded her of Kata. 

"I think that sounds perfect 'Soka." She nuzzled his chest and he placed a kiss on her montral. "We should probably get dressed though, I'm sure Lara will refuse to give her back if you don't get her back." He quipped. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but got up and over exaggerated her movements to the closets making him groan. 

"_Soka..."_

"Hey, you're the one who said I should get up..." She winked and threw on a sundress opting to go barefoot. "I'll be right back, you should get dressed too." She blew him a kiss before leaving the bed room and heading over to Lara's house. 

Lara answered the door with Kata on her hip babbling. "She's so talkative right now! It's so strange for a baby so young." Ahsoka knew it must've been her clone genes showing their head in her advanced learning, along with her force sensitivity. "Thank you so much for watching her Lara." Ahsoka said taking her baby and the small diaper bag. "Anytime, she's such a joy." She gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. "Are you free for lunch tomorrow? I was thinking of having you and Ca'meer over in the afternoon, I have some _news_." Lara's eyes lit up and she nodded. "I would loved that! I'll bring dessert." Ahsoka let out the breath she'd been holding. "Great. Thank you again." They kissed cheeks and Ahsoka went back to her house. 

The older Togruta gave her daughter a gentle squeeze. "Ready to meet your father Kata?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes. She had been fantasizing about this moment since her daughter was born. Never did she think it would come true. 

Ahsoka opened the front door and found Rex sitting on the couch looking restless. The moment he saw Kata he immediately began tearing up as well. Which was not a thing the former captain did easily. He stood up and made his way over to the two girls. 

"Kata, meet your _buir_. Rex, meet Kata, your daughter." 

The little baby instantly began reaching her tiny arms out to her father. Her blue eyes lighting up as she saw him. Hesitantly, Rex took her from Ahsoka, and cradled her in his arms. Kata gurgled happily and stuck out her chubby hands to him. Ahsoka smiled the whole time, supporting Kata's head so Rex could place one of his pointer fingers in the little girl's hands. 

"Hello _adi'ka_. I'm your _buir_, your dad." Rex whispered to her, leaning down to give her a _keldabe_ _kiss_. 

"_Buir_!" Kata spat smiling. Ahsoka's eyes lit up. 

"Rex!"

"What?" He looked up as if he'd done something wrong.

"That was her first word! _Buir_! She said dad!" Ahsoka squealed. Rex grinned ear to ear. "Aren't you smart little one!" 

The family all sat on the couch or the floor for hours as Rex watched Kata and observed her mannerisms. Both parents just admired their daughter and smiled at each other the whole time. 

"She definitely has your eyes, and some of your facial expressions too." Rex pointed out, handing Kata the blue block after she tried to reach for it. 

"But she's got your hair." Ahsoka replied tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind the baby's ear. 

She got up, "I'll start dinner. It would be the motherly thing to do." She said winking. Rex laughed.

After a bit, Ahsoka plated the food and Rex lowered the volume on the holotv before picking Kata up and placing her in her high chair. 

"You're a natural, you know." Ahsoka voiced before taking her first bite. Rex blushed a bit, "I don't even know why, but its like you just _know_." He looked up to her, and Ahsoka nodded, agreeing with him. 

Dinner was finished peacefully and Rex brought the dishes to the sink. He cleaned them while Ahsoka undressed Kata for her nighttime bath. 

"I'll teach you how to bathe her now." 

Rex looked apprehensive, but rolled up his sleeves all the same. Carefully, the two washed their daughter, and then Ahsoka let Rex dress her for bedtime. The baby fell asleep almost instantly, due to the long day she'd had. 

Ahsoka and Rex changed into sleep clothes, Rex wearing just a pair of sweatpants Ahsoka leant him and Ahsoka going for her normal sleepwear. 

They stayed up for a bit though, discussing random things. Like the fact that Rex would need to get a job to help support the family, Kix would need a place to stay, and how _absolutely amazing_ their daughter was. 

Then, Rex told her something that would change their life. 

"You should know 'Soka, that on our escapade throughout the galaxy, Kix was able to find a cure for the rapid aging. You're stuck with me _cyare'ika._"

Ahsoka shot up in bed. "_You're kidding me_." Rex shook his head. "Kriffing hells Rex!" She exclaimed pouncing on him and showered him with kisses. 

"There's no one I'd rather be stuck with."  
  


Morning came soon, and Ahsoka was happy to rise early and begin breakfast. Rex remained sleeping, and she thought he could use some rest. Kata began playing on her playpen in the nursery, and Ahsoka turned the baby monitor on just in case. 

When the baby was in her highchair and the Togruta had plated the food for everyone, she woke Rex up gently. 

"Breakfast is ready sleepy head." 

He sighed. "Kriff Ahsoka, you should've woke me! I could've helped." 

"Next time." She kissed his cheek and pulled him to the dinning room table. 

They all ate happily, and Ahsoka was once again filled with that undying joy in the force. It was becoming a familiar feeling once again. 

Rex cleared the table again and Ahsoka dressed Kata before putting her back in the playpen. 

"I should get dressed and go get Kix. He should be here for lunch too right?" Ahsoka nodded. "I'll run into town to get some ingredient for food."

They both got dressed and Ahsoka grabbed Kata before they all snuck out the back. 

"Rex wait-" He turned back to face her. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too."

They parted ways and Rex went to the town center where Kix was staying at the hotel. Ahsoka went through the other huts. Kata kept repeating _buir_ over and over again, and Ahsoka couldn't stop smiling about it. The market was busy today, but not too busy where they were running out of common ingredients. he grabbed a woven bag from one of the stands and began filling it up with chops of meat, bundles of fruits and vegetables, and containers of different spices. She paid at one of the other stands. 

When she got home she put the baby down for her nap and put the flower bundle she purchased in a vase on the kitchen island. Ahsoka started chopping the fruits and vegetables while the holotv played for background noise. After about an hour, she heard a knock at the door while flipping the nuna legs over in a pan. Her palms got a little sweaty, she knew it was Kix and Rex. She could feel their force presence. 

Swallowing hard, Ahsoka walked over to the door and carefully unlocked and opened it. She was met face to face with Kix, the same soft and caring amber eyes, and aurabesh scribbled words on the sides of his head. 

"Ahsoka...you're..you're alive." He stepped into the house, Rex following close behind. "I-I thought Rex was joking. It seemed impossible." 

He looked her up and down. "You got older." Kix laughed. All of a sudden, Ahsoka pulled him into a crushing hug, Kix immediately hugging her back.

"I missed you Kix. I'm so glad you're alive." He buried his head into her shoulder. "It's good to see you again Tano."

They pulled apart after a moment and Ahsoka smiled. "Wanna meet you're niece?" She asked. Kix's jaw just about dropped. "You mean _that's_ real too? I really thought you were pulling my leg about that one _vod." _He said. Rex shrugged. "I couldn't make up something that amazing if I tried." The other clone replied smiling.

Ahsoka led them into the nursery where Kata was still sleeping soundly. "Kata Ani Tano." Kix let out an audible gasp. "Wow. She's so cute." They all laughed. 

Kata woke soon, and Rex and Kix played with her on the living room floor while Ahsoka finished the meal. At twelve standard exactly, there was a knock at the door. Ahsoka wiped her hands on a nearby towel. "This should be Lara and Ca'meer. Just be cool. They know about our past." Even with her words, she could still feel the spike of anxiety in the room. 

Ahsoka opened the door and let in her closest friends. Ca'meer did a double take when she noticed the two men in the living room playing with Kata. Lara leaned over and whispered in Ahsoka's montral, "Ahsoka who are these men and what are they doing here?". 

She took another deep breath before taking the dessert Lara was holding and placing it on the counter. 

"Lara, Ca'meer, I want to formally introduce you to Captain Rex and Kix. Rex is Kata's father and Kix is his brother. They were part of the bounty hunting group that landed here a few days ago, and coincidentally ended up staying here. Rex will be living with me now, and he's now a part of our life. And Kix will be staying here for as long as he needs to start building his own life in the village. Rex and Kix, meet Lara and Ca'meer my best friends. They live across the path. Ca'meer has a husband and three children, and Lara lives by herself." 

Ahsoka stood in the middle of a clouded force. Both groups looked at each other before Ca'meer and Lara smiled and outstretched their arms to embrace the two clones.

"Welcome to Rorla. We are so glad You've finally found our 'Soka Rex." Ca'meer said giving him a big hug. 

Ahsoka could also sense an immediate connection between Kix and Lara, and raised an eyebrow suspiciously as they hugged as well. Lara smiled, "Let's eat!"  
  


Everyone ate in friendly conversation, as stories were swapped and questions were asked. A late lunch turned into the evening and the sun was beginning to set outside. Ahsoka put Kata to bed while the talk was still going. 

"It's getting late. I should get home to the kids." Ca'meer said before kissing Ahsoka on the cheek and saying goodbye to everyone. Kix and Lara were sitting strangly close to each other, before she suggested, "Kix could also come stay with me....I have an extra bedroom and your house is already so full...." "Yeah, I wouldn't want to impose.." He added. Rex and Ahsoka looked at each other suspiciously. "I mean, if it's alright with both of you." Rex said, obviously not sure how to handle the situation. Kix and Lara both smiled. "We should get going then, thank you for having me 'Soka." Lara said rising, pulling Kix with her. "Yeah, I can't wait to be a part of your life Ahsoka." Kix said. 

The pair left and Rex started laughing. "They're so gonna bang tonight." She swatted him with a napkin. "Rex!" Ahsoka giggled. "What? It's true!" He said picking her up bridal style before bringing her to their room. 

"And I know who _else_ is gonna bang tonight...."

The days following brought nothing but joy. Rex and Kata were bonding tremendously, and when Ahsoka went out to the garden one day she say Rex handing her a stick to play with. 

"Rex! What are you doing teaching our four month old daughter how to wield a stick?" She questioned grinning. He shrugged. 

_"Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya"_ He said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes before placing the watering basin down. She quietly walked over to him and jumped on his back. 

"Surprise attack!" She exclaimed as Rex laughed and Kata giggled. They wrestled and laughed while mirth and happiness danced all around them in the force. Ahsoka breathed it in, Rex, Kata, the nature around her, and the force. 

Sure life had been crushing and full of loss and anger. Ahsoka had lost her family, friends, and her identity. But it all lead her here. 

Where she found a new family and new friends. And a new identity. 

She wasn't just a commander, Jedi, or padawan anymore. 

She was a mother, a wife, and a friend. 

And looking at the beautiful sunset painted across the Rorla sky, all she could feel was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me constantly changing Order 66 canon to a happy ending
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
(sorry if any of these are wrong)
> 
> Hut'uun = Coward  
Buir = Father  
Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya = Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger  
Adi'ka = Little daughter/son  
Cyare'ika = Sweetheart/beloved  
Vod = Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
(sorry if any of these are wrong!)
> 
> Sidenote: Kata is pronounced Kate-a
> 
> Cyare'se = Loved ones  
Cyare = Beloved  
Adi'ka = Little daughter/son  
Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ner ad = I love you my daughter  
Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya = Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger  
Di'kut = Idiot, basically


End file.
